Финарато:Память
by Morfiel
Summary: Финанато Инголдо в Валиноре. Некогда сильный, теперь же бессконечно усталый.


_Финарато: Память._

_Сады грез и исцеления._

Брат мой, Айканаро, часто ли вспоминаешь ты земли Белерианда?

Помнишь ли ты смертную женщину Андрэт?

"Я люблю ее, слышишь ли, брат мой!" -Я слышал, но не слушал.

Это стало моей платой брат, и кольцо что принес Берен стало знаком. Я понял это и понял, что нет дороги назад и в Черных Землях ожила моя память.

Я сразился с ним не только ради них, но и ради тебя, брат мой. Простишь ли ты меня за то, что осудил я твой выбор? За ее имя, что пронеслось над выжженной землей, когда ты бросился в гущу врагов?  
_Я помню ее глаза_.

Она не полюбила другого и это было еще большей болью для меня.

Мы искали тебя...и Ангарато, но...нам не осталось даже могилы. Я пытался...поверь мне, брат я пытался найти вас...я шел по обгорелой земли...но не мог. Я задыхался от гари, но шел дальше, туда где было пламя...и не смог дойти. Меня уводили силой, я виноват!

Я Виноват!

Я виноват, перед тобой, Айканаро. Я отправил тебя на смерть убедив отказаться от Андрэт.

Я убил тебя в тот день, когда ты отшвырнул прочь кубок и вышел из моего города.

_Князь Дортониона_...так ты подписывал свои письма.

Никогда с той поры не писал ты "_брату моему, Финарато Инголдо_"...было лишь холодное "_Моему Государю"_

Я читал письма Ангрода, он писал, что нет в тебе больше жизни...что ты ищешь смерть.

Что сделала с нами эта земля, брат? Мы эльдар Амана искали смерть! Почему ты послушал меня брат мой, почему? Какое я имел право отнимать твою надежду и оставить лишь любовь?

Может быть это и стало нашим проклятьем? Мы все погибали там где никто не мог найти наши тела.

Ты и Ангарато навсегда остались укрыты пеплом, я умер в темнице под обломками своей крепости, Артаресто пал в битве.

Ангарато. Вы всегда были вместе и в жизни и в смерти, он ушел за тобой тогда. В твою крепость...в твою битву...в твою смерть. И по ту сторону вы были вместе...только он вернулся, а ты нет.

Вернулся лишь один из князей Дортониона. Второго я убил своими словами, и Внезапное Пламя поглотило твое тело, но душа была мертва задолго до битвы.

_Наша сестра одной из последних покинула Эндорэ._

_Я не могу здесь, Финарато...мы здесь не нолдор-Проклятые, и отчаянным выдохом -мы- здесь – чужие. Мы видели Эндорэ и мы его потеряли...мы дважды потеряли.._

_Я знаю, сестренка...и поэтому ни наша мать, ни наш отец не в силах нам помочь. _

_Они не знают, Финарато...они не знают, какого было идти через Хэлькараксе, цепляться за жизнь, и выжить. _

_Говорят...те кто увидел Валинор впервые счастлив и находится в полной гармонии...а я... Я леса забыть не могу, Финарато! Я Лориэн помню...пока Келеборн там оставался, я к нему хотела...теперь уже не куда._

_Даже сын Трандуила вернулся__..._

Сын короля эльфов в Эндоре, Валинор звал его, но я видел его глаза, брат мой. Он не говорит, но я чувствую что он хочет спросить: "Зачем я здесь?"

Ты думаешь о тех землях, Айканаро? Я помню смерть. Я проклинал Моргота, быть может потому я повел их... Мне сказали, что Берену удалось добыть камень и ранить Врага. Мне сказали, что Жестокий почти погиб в битве с ними.

_Ты чувствовал, как умирала наша земля? _

Мне казалось, что из моей груди рвется птица смерти...я лежал на траве за сверкающим Тирионом и плакал слушая "ее стоны"

Зачем мы уходили брат, зачем рвались обратно в благость Амана?

_Аман не для тех, в чьих душах вместо покоя, поселилась память._

_Знаешь, Айканаро, мы не вернулись в Аман, мы там остались...кем мы уходили? Беспечными детьми...но потом мы взяли другие имен., __**Нам**__ дали другие имена. И умирали мы и возвращаясь другими. А эти другие, тут никому не интересны. Им не нужна Галадриель королева Лотлориена, им нужна принцесса Нэрвэн. _

_Ей не нужен Финрод Фелагунд, ей нужен тот старый Финарато, который клялся в любви._

_Аману нужна неизменность, а нам..нам нужна жизнь...та самая, хрупкая, смертная жизнь Эндоре. У нас ведь фэа главное, да Айканаро? Вот только, мы видать стали почти людьми, фэа вернулась, а сердце...сердце осталось там!_

_Мы стали несовершенными, а они остались не измененными...и не ужиться нам с ними, Айканаро. Нельзя вернутся туда, что сам бросил...помнишь как атани говорили, "нельзя войти дважды в одну и ту же реку?"_

_Мы выросли Айканаро, из Валинора...как дети атани вырастают. Прости меня Айканаро, я считал что любовь между аданэт и эльдой не приведет ни к чему._

А потом я увидел "их"...потомков Берена и Лютиэнь. Эльфа и человека. Брат мой их любовь была возможной. Я видел свое кольцо на ее руке и наугламир на ее шее. Она хотела вернуть его, я не дал. И кольцо...оно вернулась туда, где было создано. Обратно в Смертные Земли.

Моя смерть принесла им счастье... только вот понял я это слишком поздно. Если бы я знал... я бы умер сотни раз, ради твоего счастья Айканаро.

_Айканаро, мы слишком поздно заметили, что здесь говорим на чужом языке...это отец заметил...когда спросил, почему мы с сестрой говорим на языке чуждом для Амана. А мы оказывается не замечали....я ведь и тебя ни разу не назвал как подобается, брат мой. _

Это служит мне утешением, что для них все было не зря.

Нолдо вытирает рукавом слезы, голос давно уже перешел в плач, губы бессвязно повторяют только одно _"Значит, все-таки не зря?.."_

Ирмо наблюдает за ним, сломанным вернувшимся принцем нолдор, до боли и крови сжимающим в руке белый цветок. Слушает его речи и печалью сияют колдовские глаза.

Инголдо плачет закрыв руками лицо, в тени столетних древ, в самой глубине садов исцеления, он плачет над землей которая стала ему домом, но более он плачет над памятью.

И Лориен всей душой хотел бы, что бы сейчас эти слова слышал Айканаро. Быть может Намо сжалится и позволит призраку, что ныне и навеки веков ходит по его Чертогам, услышать своего брата.

Когда Финрод успокоится, он подойдет к нему, ни словом, ни вздохом не выдав его тайны и не напоминая о ней. И уложит измученного эльфа под сень листвы которая перестала его слышать, вдали от слишком яркого алмазного блеска. И пропев знакомое заклинание, он отправит его в царство снов...золотоволосый майя будет каждый день приходить и исцелять его сны. И так пока не минет сотня рассветов.


End file.
